Something Is Very Wrong
by MetaLucario
Summary: Utter pitch darkness was what surrounded him, absolutely engulfing everything in this plane between time and space. He could naturally feel the eras that passed, but to him it was a journey of a few seconds, and only continued to fuel his utter rage. He could feel an end coming towards him, some way out, and on the other end he could feel it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so I went on to many vacations this summer. First to Disneyworld in Orlando Florida. To say the least it sucked, although Universal was pretty cool (I flew on the Harry Potter ride, tried butterbeer, and bought a wand). I'm afraid 'it's a small world' will be stuck in my head for a while though… Anyway I was sitting there half asleep on a tram when this idea hit me on the head. Things similar to this have been done before, but in ways quite different from this one, so I thought "why the hell not? And then two weeks later at a show in Branson I got further. Anyway, it may seem pretty stupid for a fic idea, but it really is going to be based around the idea of a teenager from this world who's in all AP classes, choir, art(and who takes piano on the side) being dragonborn. It may become difficult to write, so if I give up, don't judge me for it. I'm surprised I'm actually writing something this lame… so enjoy…. I guess…

I woke to the loud irritating sound of my worthless alarm clock, and reached over to find it to be out of my grasp. I cursed loudly then got up; I had to go to that damn walkthrough for school to get this year's schedule. This would be a very boring day… I fell onto the floor in a heap, and crossed my legs underneath me as I turned on the radio, then pulled off my pajama top, tossing the dark fabric over my pillow to be reused later. Next the purple leggings came off, revealing the unnatural whiteness of my pale, thin legs. I reached for the clothes I had set out the night before, pulled on the loose green blouse and stitched up the corset-style design on the back, then stuffed my legs into the dark black skinny jeans, crammed my feet into purple socks with little chibi cat things on the toes, and a pair of converse went over to complete it. I walked to the mirror and pulled out my make-up bag. I hardly wore the stuff, but I would be taking an I.D. photo today; mom would be pissed if I didn't. I picked up a light brown pencil and colored my pale eyebrows slightly, and drew a greenish brown one along my waterline, as well as above my eyelashes. My icy blue eyes shone back at me from the smooth surface of the mirror as the first notes of a Paramore song came on. I sang along quietly, and pulled my dusty brown hair forward slightly, noting that it was now an inch past my ear. Satisfied I walked out to the kitchen to find the T.V. on, and the cereal already out, as well as my sister.

"Good morning Kirei." I said in greeting as I walked past.

"'Morning Hikari." Came the simple, drowsy response. I filled my bowl and turned to the T.V. Kirei had it turned to Yugioh, and though I wasn't really much of a fan I watched with her. Afterwards, I reached out to play on my DSi, while walking out to my car. I passed the game system to a certain younger sibling of mine so I could drive us both to the walkthrough. As I started to climb into my Camry, I was overtaken by a sudden dizziness, and everything went dark. My vision clouded over as though someone had placed an ink splattered film across my eyes, blotting out color and light. I felt strong arms around me, yet they weren't there. There was a voice, a dark taunting voice that crept into my subconscious in a strangely familiar way. I couldn't hear what it was saying, but needless to say I was frightened out of my wits. Suddenly it was gone, and I was mercilessly plunged back into the scorching light of the sun. I kept calm, not alerting the other passenger that anything was amiss, somehow I managed to stay upright the whole time, and keep a calm demeanor. I drove the both of us to the campus carefully, not letting my thoughts distract me until I arrived at the campus gates, and we were waiting in line with the other students. I soon fell deep into a reverie that caused my actions to become mechanical. My mind was focusing on the event earlier… what was that? I couldn't be certain, but I could feel the utter darkness that surrounded it, and the deep, drawn out way it seemed to devour the light around it without a thought on the matter.

I felt that dizzy feeling return, but this time my sight remained, and it was focused on the boy in front of me. He was not someone I knew or recognized; I knew he had to do with this, somehow. I found my self lost in the dark pits that were his eyes, I swear they were the color of spilt blood when he looked in my direction. I swear I saw a flash of smug victory flit across them momentarily, and I couldn't help the sudden shiver that raced down the very center of my vertebral column as I stared into those bottomless depths, feeling as though they were literally dragging me down inside of them. He opened his mouth to speak, and the second the words left his mouth I could feel nothing but shock, recognition, and a confused denial. I knew who this was, but I never thought he truly existed!

There he was, in all his glory. These fools before him did not even know how to comprehend how desperate their situation truly was. He mocked them aimlessly, they didn't even deserve to be in his presence, but the desire to break them was overwhelming. When that shout left the nord woman lips, he felt true, paralyzing, heart-stopping fear, for the first time in all his long eras of existence. The wall of dazzling blue hit him square on, easily knocking him out of the sky. His crimson eyes shone brighter with fury than ever before this day. He charged her, sinking his massive teeth into her soft flesh, and yanked her harshly off of the cold ground of the mountains peak. His head began to shake viciously, the arrogant nord he held clenched in his powerful maw began to lightly tremble against the turbulence, his teeth mashing farther towards the hard white of her bone. She screamed and as she did, so did her brother, who stood by watching. The utter horror on the man's face flashed for a second before it was replaced by an unkempt rage, and a desire for vengeance. The nord rushed him foolishly, and he was about to end the end the man's miserable existence when he noticed that the other one was chanting something. He turned and- HOW DARE THEY?! How dare they use such an artifact against him? He was teeming with a rage so strong that it blurred his vision with a crimson tint, and he didn't even bother to think before charging; however, he was stopped mid charge by the light from the scroll, it enveloped him in a bright encasement of power. The nords clearly were quite unscholared in the after effects of using such a thing, and would pay dearly when the time came that he made his return.

Utter pitch darkness was what surrounded him, absolutely engulfing everything in this plane between time and space. He could naturally feel the eras that passed, but to him it was a journey of a few seconds, and only continued to fuel his utter rage. He could feel an end coming towards him, some way out, and on the other end he could feel it. The familiar stench and aura that only came from one who was only half mortal, with the blood and soul of a dov. The only problem was his sense of disorientation when he stepped out into the world he'd been dropped in. The night was dark, and the blaring of strange lights on large metallic creatures that roared past him was bright. He looked down at his body in utter confusion, as the creature had made him feel unusually miniscule, and weak. He realized with a mixture of horror and disgust that his scales were not substantial, or really even there. He was in a mortal body. He was well out of site, and in some deserted alleyway of some strangely shaped building, thankfully since he was also quite nude. A stray cat streaked down from the top of the odd structure in a sleek flash of mixed dull orange and dirty gray. Its yellow eyes shone with the reflected moonlight, masking the predatory gleam as it pounced on a nearby rodent, then disappeared into the night. He looked where it had seemingly vanished, and decided to follow its trail. It led him through twists and turns in the dim light of the dank alley. The moonlight gleamed down, and he realized that there was only one of them. Only one moon. Nirn had two. Clearly this was some strange and foreign world left unexplored by him and his kin. The cramped tunnel like hall between the buildings led to some strange entrance mechanism. It was a hole in the wall with a cleverly disguised flap of fabric that was the same shade of beige as the structure around it. He crouched low through the "door" and stalked into the room beyond it. A group of strangely clad men sat around a table with strangely shaped metal objects that clearly were a weapon of some odd sort. As he entered they all reached for their weapon object; some pointed the metal at him, others grabbed knife off the table, and more grabbed some old rusted metal that was once attached to a soggy roof. They questioned him quite loudly and rudely, and he narrowed his eyes in furious disdain.

"_Yol… Toor... Shul." _They all suddenly were aflame with a scorching blaze of vibrant hues that quickly reduced most of them to ash, and the rest to charred bodies. Except one who had wisely stepped out of the way. He was taken out with a quick _Fus… Ro_, then simply stripped of his odd clothes. The skinny child was at least not a fan of fitting clothes, and the black fabric was easily covering. He left a fake gold chain with an odd symbol behind, but grabbed a good deal of soft greenish stuff that felt similar to parchment. His intuition clearly told him it was currency. He found loads of the stuff, in cracks in the walls, in the floorboards, hidden in the furniture. He managed to salvage some odd satchel-like thing. He knew that people used these to carry stuff, and figured he would have to sink to the depth of using it. He stuffed some old clothes he found, as well as the odd parchment-money, and a bit of stale meat he found on the table. As a second thought he grabbed one of the metal things, and experimented with it, noting that if a certain protrusion was squeezed inward a metal object would forcefully be ejected from the tip of the metal in a blast of fire. He put it down and settled on the knife instead. He had seen enough of the rebels using them to understand that they weren't too difficult to handle. He headed towards the glow he could feel from farther away, the one familiar thing in this unknown territory. He found a sheet of parchment near the door; it seemed similar to the native tongue of the Breton race from his own world. He read something about a "High School", Curious he checked his intuition once more, and could feel the prompting of his will. She went to this regularly, and he knew the dovahkiin here was a she, he could feel it in her aura. It said the "School" started the first of "August", whatever that was. He found a man on the odd grey streets where people were beginning to come out of the house-buildings, the sun had risen and with it so had this foreign-seeming settlement. He asked a man when august first would be, receiving a funny look and a comment about it being in two weeks. He sowed the man the parchment, and asked how to get to the location. The man said in a gruff accent that he had a son headed that way today, and he would gladly take him in the car. Alduin did not know what this "car" was, but he had no other option. He followed the man to one of the metal creatures that flashed down the black road in the middle of the two grey ones. The man held open a door, and the man's son stepped into the one in front. He looked at the man's son, and saw a tiny mouse like boy with round, child-like eyes, and a soft face. The boy had short, blonde hair that stuck to his head, and deep brown eyes. He held in his lap, a purple object with parchment in it. In the front was a picture of a man with unnaturally shaped and sized eyes, and black hair down to his ears. It was an amazing work, but the style was odd. And there was the distinct feel of that familiar aura on it that said clear a day where it had come from.

"That's an intriguing picture." Came the casual conversation starter. He looked at the words beneath the man's face. It said plainly in a loopy script "To Sora, from Hikari, with lots of love."

"My best friend drew it for me for my birthday; it's the main character of our favorite T.V show." At Alduin's confused look the boy went on describing how anime was still T.V. no matter what anyone said on the matter. He said the show was called something in some language that was unfamiliar, and then he translated it into "Black Butler". The boy, apparently Sora, went on talking about the story line which was somewhat of interest. It shed some light on the culture of this world, as it mentioned some key points of the history. Curious he asked more about this so-called "anime". The boy began talking about some other show that the dragonborn, apparently named Hikari, made him watch. Quite perfect that it was a comedy about world history, as he was interested in learning more about the past wars and inventions.

He learned some history from Sora's rant before the boy's father told him to "Shut up." The boy did so after muttering something to himself that sounded awfully crude. The awkward tension in the car felt nearly tangible. Alduin decided to focus his attention elsewhere for the moment, as he could feel that the dragonborn was finally awake, and growing steadily closer. He decided to try and enter her mind to learn a little more about this world. It would seem rather suspicious if he was questioned about an event, and didn't actually know the answer.

It was difficult to manage from the current distance, and normally such things were saved for teaching someone to shout, but he managed to glean some modern culture from her head. He learned a bit about some music called rock, and even learned lyrics from her mind. He also learned more about this "anime" he had been hearing about, and the storylines were rather interesting in a creepy, weird way. But from such a distance, that was all he could get. As it was her defenses excluded those things, because they were the most frequently thoughts on her mind. He decided that later he would have to make certain of a particular someone not getting obsessed with the thought of killing dragons… But for now he decided to have some fun. He sent taunting thoughts into her mind, and laughed quietly to himself. Eventually he had to pull out, and focus on a question Sora asked him. He didn't know how to answer, so he shrugged.

When the vehicle finally stopped he got out with out another word, and walked towards where he felt her presence, Sora tagged along behind. When he saw her standing there in the tight-fitting dark ensemble she wore, he couldn't help but smirk slightly at the style of her clothing. Of all the people there, she would have to be the most comfortable with clothing that easily would stand out in this odd world. When he greeted her in his native tongue, the look in her wide eyes made him smirk even more. That expression was absolutely priceless!

"Move it punk!" Some oddly dressed man came pushing his way through. He had one of those metal-things, which he now knew to be called guns, pointed directly at 'Hikari'. Some of the men on campus reached to get third own out but the man stopped them easily. "Put the guns down or this lovely ladies gonna get a bullet through her pretty face. Then it won't be so lovely no more will it?" the man laughed. "Now, how 'bout you losers back away before I shoot her. Alduin looked back at Sora, who was visibly shaking, and very wide eyed. He mouthed something to Hikari in a frantic manner, and she nodded twice, slowly. The gun came closer to her ear, and everyone one back away. Everyone except for him.

I stood there, and looked at him fearfully. He had looked to Sora, my ever loyal best friend was busy mouthing words of caution and comfort, so he turned back to me. I saw nothing, no emotion betrayed by those dark eyes. When I felt the cold metal tip of the gun, it took all of my self-control not to whimper, but I managed. Somehow, I managed. I looked around to see if Kirei was safe, but couldn't find her, so then I looked back to the "man' that was directly in front of me. The others had all backed away in hope of him sparing my life, but he stayed there. I was still in denial about who he was, but in my heart I knew there was no doubt. And he was about to let me die. If he was here, that meant someone must be dragonborn, and that he was after them. I couldn't imagine who might possibly hold such a title here, but the thought that it was me never once crossed my mind. I saw him step forward, and the man behind me cocked the gun. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but it only seemed to grow. Suddenly I felt his presence in my mind once again and I wondered why he would bother with me. He sent thoughts full of reassurance that I would not die quite yet, and I stared awkwardly at him. I don't believe that anyone else heard his whispered shout, or felt the sudden lag of motions. He moved at an incredible pace, and knocked the gun perfectly so that he caught it himself and pointed it at the man. I stared forward in utter shock, and felt a cold sweat envelope my forehead. The man's hand went up, and the campus security surrounded him. I heard a clang as he dropped the stolen gun, and slid his arm around my shoulders, and led me away. Still in shock I just stared forward. Soon Sora was there, and so were Brynna, Collette and my cousin Serena. They all thanked him and embraced me so hard I could barely breathe. I sat there completely numb, as he held me up. When Brynna asked his name, he inclined his head at me, and sent the thought that I should answer. He also sent a calm feeling trickling down my mind that helped me to stop shivering. I looked at Brynna and answered for him with a name I made up form the top of my head.

"Xyirod Michael Sebastian." Not exactly orthodox, yet it seemed to fit, though everyone seemed shocked that I seemed to know him. He looked at me, his expression still masked as he thought about it. Then he smiled in a way that would send fearful shivers sown a banshee's spine. The thought came to me that something was going on, something that I couldn't understand. The next though he placed in my head explained something to me, something I hadn't thought possible. The sound of his voice reverberated through my head, with a sinister echoing. _You owe me, Dovahkiin. _

_That was it, it was me? I pinched myself… this couldn't be possible. He looked at me with an odd expression. I pinched myself again. Sora asked me if I was feeling alright, and I nodded, still really confused. _

"_I think I need some room to breathe, can you guys meet me in our spot in a few minutes?" They all nodded, and went to get there schedules, Sora grabbed my stuff for me like the awesome friend I knew him to be. Now I was alone with 'him'. I looked at him thoughtfully for a few seconds, then shook my head. "That's not possible. That can't be possible."_

"_You were there, you know who saved you." He seemed a bit angered for some reason, I looked at him._

"_No not that. What did you cal me earlier?" I thought maybe I had misheard his earlier comment. He looked at me like he thought I was possibly the saddest excuse for a being he'd ever seen. Clearly he thought I was slow._

"_What do you mean, dovahkiin?" He didn't even realize he said what I had asked about. I inhaled deeply, and looked forward._

"_Not possible. I can't be, it wouldn't be me. There's no way I'm some powerful hero, or anything like that. You clearly have the wrong person." I was in denial, this couldn't be real._

"_You think I'm wrong? Mey! That is not possible, your aura is so potent I could tell you from hundreds of leagues away! Why is the thought of it so impossible to you? Can you not feel it?" He looked at me oddly again, with a questioning stare. I stared back._

"_Why would anyone bless me with that kind of power? That's like asking to leave the world in a hopeless position. Me, save anyone or anything? Maybe myself, but I value my own life and I'm not gonna risk it for some chance possibility that the world might last a few more years. Sorry, it's not me." HE Gave that creepy banshee grin again. I shivered slightly. _

"_Whether you believe it or not you are. Either way, I'm glad to hear that you have no interest in stopping me, that means I won't have to waste my time on such a disappointing opponent." He looked at me smugly, and that got my blood to boil. _

"_Whatever, be disappointed then. I have no need to prove myself to you, I'm not some damn warrior anyway." I walked over to where my friends were waiting. The second I saw them all there, I smiled. Alex was there now to, one arm around Serena, the other in his pocket. Nate looked at me only slightly showing his concern. His typical stoic attitude made me roll my eyes. I knew he was much more worried than he let on. Sora walked over, and took my arm between both hands, and proceeded to drag me over at a quicker pace. _

"_Hikari-senpai! Hurry up, I got you crap for you!" Sora was being his usual moody self. I laughed a bit, at the familiarity of it all._

_Serena and Alex pulled me away from Sora after he made me pick up my schedule. My cousin was eager to compare classes. I looked at it and let out an excited cry. We had two classes the same! I looked closer, I had gotten into choir, and all my classes were AP level or higher! I couldn't have felt better about it. We hugged a bit over dramatically, and I jumped with excitement. My friend Tsuki was in choir with me, and that only made me feel better. I was overjoyed about that. At least until I heard 'him' come over, after talking to the administrators. He'd enrolled, and gotten a schedule already, and when he showed me, I realized that we had every class the same…_

_A/N Hey, that came out better than I expected. I hope I get a lot of follows on this one, because its gonna be different_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, hello again everyone. I am back once again, and with a few messages. One, I have a larger work load this year, so I won't post as often. Also, I may re-upload some chapters, because I am extremely lazy with checking for mistakes that spell check missed. And I have posted several fics from my iPod, which can lower the quality abit. Lastly, I am debating the idea of starting to do song covers on YouTube. I may do it, but I may not. Just to clear up any concerns, the last chapter was very well thought out. Dragons are supposed to have amazing intuition, and generally know what's going on at all times: well, according to game lore. That is also a main point in the story, the plot centers heavily around this; however, if a character is feeling really powerful emotion about one thing or another there senses may cloud up, so don't get confused about that. Ok on with the story.

I still couldn't believe this. Not entirely, anyway. He was standing there in front of me holding a schedule, yet, he wasn't registered in the school roster. How he managed that was something I felt I'd rather not know, yet my curiosity had to be sated eventually. Just not yet. Why was he waving it in my face? Now that is truly what I wished to know. That slip of paper seemed to be taunting me with its mere existence. I looked it over again, and my despair grew. AP Choir for first period, AP Physics second, and on through my exact schedule. He was set on something, that look in his eyes told me so, yet I couldn't figure out what it was. Only that it pertained to me in some way or another. And that fact nearly drove me crazy. His face broke into that banshee grin that I swear was his trademark or something, and I couldn't help but to shiver slightly. This was too much to take in within the span of a single day. I often fantasized about Skyrim, yet I never put much consideration into the thought that I would get caught up in such a situation. I never put credit into the thoughts that flitted across my mind, the secret desire to believe in all of it, to obsessively accept it all as truth. And here I stood, in front of the character I had known to be the most dynamic, the one I had always thought most about. The one I stewed over in my mind constantly, and couldn't help but feel some unexplainable connection to. Now I could put a name to that strange familiarity. To that connection. But any name I assigned to it would be incapable of describing the strange bond of blood and prophecy between to beings created to eventually destroy each other. It was a large burden, the reason why I never truly desired to be within the game. Even as much as the story attracted my constant attention, I had no desire to be in the position of hero. I mean, to be told that you basically were born to most likely be killed in trying to save a world who wouldn't bat an eyelash at your struggle; that was a harsh kind of torture. I looked at his face, and for the first time, I was truly afraid for every reason possibly available. Afraid because I knew, knew he wouldn't just let me off with a warning to not try to stop him, knew he wouldn't simply kill me and get it all over with; no, he would make me suffer in any way possible first. The simple fact that he was standing there smiling at me was frightening enough, but the finger that slowly found its way to the tip of my chin and forced me to look up was more than I could take at the moment. I jerked my head away none too kindly. All he did was laugh, and I became infuriated. I turned to leave and find Kirei. He stopped me before I could even finish swiveling around on my heel in a pissed off manner. The offensive hand on my arm was not aiding my ill temper any more than the evident amusement on his face. He leaned down until I felt his hot breath against my ear.

"You still owe me a favor, dovahkiin. Do not hasten to forget this, no matter if you wish you would. And I do not intend to let you leave without repaying this debt." His voice was low, quiet enough to insinuate that he was serious, and had a sort of forced calm to it. Personally I always found that more intimidating than a full on violent rage, but his seeming implication within his tone that this wasn't the only debt I was going to owe him… that frightened me even more. While I knew better than to doubt that it was likely truth, it filled me with some form of dread. I turned to face him, and his hand moved once again to its previous position of lifting my face, of forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Then what do you ask in return, so I can get this over with?" I saw him smile at something, I had the feeling it was the way I spoke. I had a strange tendency to talk in such a way, to put it simply, my syntax is highly medieval. I talk the same way he does. The old fashioned, upper class way that made one think of some strange story from the legends of british mythology, such as King Arthur and Merlin. Not the way the rest of the U.S. population likes to speak. It's something I just did unconsciously, without reason. And it clearly amused him. As his smile grew, his other hand found its way to my shoulder, without my noticing, and pulled me forward slightly. My tensed muscles had relaxed without my consent, and now he had me trapped. I fought the urge to shudder, I couldn't let on that I felt even slightly intimidated by him. He smirked victoriously; he could see my current struggle, even despite all my attempts to disguise it. Now I shuddered openly, and his smirk grew, the hand on my shoulder tightening its grip, while the one on my chin began stroking my jaw with its thumb. I shivered again. Once again, he bent over me, until his lips were less than an inch from my ear. He spoke softly so that only I could hear, and explained what he wanted me to do for him. He needed a place to stay. I tried to take the easy way out, I offered to ask Sora if he would let him stay at his house. That wasn't enough for him. The knot in my throat tightened, and my stomach began to feel queasy. I was not alright with the idea of giving him perfect access to every aspect of my life. But I had no other choices, in honest truth. I finally let go of my stubbornness, for this one occasion, and agreed to his terms. I reluctantly let him into my car, naturally he took the front seat; that caused Kirei to go into whining mode. She threw a royal fit; until he glared so harshly at her that she let out a squeal and ceased to make any sounds. To my utter astonishment she was quiet the whole way home. I felt somewhat appreciative of that, and, though I never let on I was certain he knew it. I quietly drove the car all the way across town, stopping for gas at the station closest to where I lived, and parked it smoothly in the driveway. Everyone exited silently, Kirei still nursing her wounded pride, and Alduin apparently happy to let me brood over what had taken place. When we walked through the door my mom was instantly confused as to the strange man entering her house. She proceeded to hound every bit of information she could out of us. I told her the story, but left out the part about me being dragonborn. I knew she wouldn't believe that the person standing before her was a dragon either, and kept silent about that. I knew she got the feeling that there was some former acquaintance between the two of us, however secondhand it was. But she accepted it better than I had believed. Of course, she was hesitant to believe about the gunman until she saw I was serious, then she proceeded to lose her sense. She spent an hour checking me for injuries or wounds. I could sense stifled amusement from a certain dragon behind me. He wasn't quite used to the doting, soft, lifestyle I had grown up with. My mom was very appreciative towards him, and he enjoyed the obvious disappointment on my face. Eventually within all of this a few stomachs started to growl. I looked up at the clock, and realized that we had spent the past hour explaining what had happened today. I instantly got on to making lunch, since I knew no one else was going to: Kirei was lazy, and a horrible chef. Mom was tired from work, and hated standing up for any length of time. I don't think the last one even needs an explanation. I pulled out a bag of Japanese short-grain sticky rice, my personal favorite, and I proceeded to boil it, for myself and Kirei. I pulled out some meat and a few grapes. For my mom I made a sandwich, and was done with it. Once the rice finished boiling I scooped the rice into bags, and put the fillings I had set out into each serving sized bag and shaped the rice into triangular balls. Then I took out some seaweed, and put it on the ones I had set out for myself. Not the most traditional way, but it made things much easier. I put the bags in the refrigerator, and the whole time 'he' sat watching me intently. This was likely very weird for him, so I figured he found something amusing about the process. He seemed impressed with the idea of a box that can lower its internal temperature, to my surprise. I kind of awkwardly placed a bit of rice in a bowl and asked him to try it, I had made a few extra onigiri in case he was hungry, but I was uncertain if he would be willing to eat it. It is an acquired tasted. He reluctantly took a bite of the ivory colored grain, and grimaced slightly at the lack of taste. I added a bit of soy sauce and some vinegar, and he tried again. He tolerated it, so I went and got the riceballs out, and passed them out. Kirei dug into hers strait away, I ate mine slowly. Alduin stared at it for a few seconds, and took a bite. He said it tasted a bit better this way, but he didn't like it, so I made a sandwich, and he ate that easily. I ate the rest of the onigiri myself. He relaxed slightly, and smirked a little at the situation. I rolled my eyes, and glared at him. I finished my food, and headed to my room, locked the door, and docked my iPod into the radio. Then I pulled the first book I saw off of my shelf and began reading. I happened to grab the _Deathly Hallows. _I laid down on my bed and read for a good hour before I heard knocking. I had completely forgotten he was here, until he ordered me to open the door. I made a rude comment that involved a fair bit of foul language, to which he responded by threatening to shout my door down. At that I opened the door for him, and simply walked in and sat on my bed; where I had already gone back to my book. I made a point to ignore him for as long as I could. I had forgotten that my room had some obvious evidence towards my personality. My walls were coated with posters, each wall following a theme. The back wall behind my bed was anime, mostly _Black Butler_ and _Deathnote_, but there was one from everything I had watched. One was bands, and had a considerable variety. The videogame wall had posters of Skyrim, and I knew the other being inhabiting my room had noticed. Hell, he was on most of them. He turned and smirked at me, with a look that said that he found this advantageous to his goals. I paused in my reading to return his stare, and because things were getting awkward. He looked pointedly at my statues and figurines, then raised a highly amused eyebrow at me. I looked away in shame. He turned his attention to my iPod, the technology ceased to faze him; he really didn't care about that. He was more focused on the song that was playing. It was Breaking Benjamin's _I Will Not Bow, _and he clearly enjoyed the first verse, since it was something I was listening to. The second the chorus started, however, he began to get a little annoyed with it. I started to sing along, which really pissed him off, but it all worked for him in the end when the next song came on. I sang along to make it seem like I wasn't trying to purposely sing the lyrics he disagreed with, but he clearly liked this song, as far as he was concerned it fit me perfectly.

He eventually began to grow bored of the music, and once he did my book got involved. Anyone ever seen the world-eater reading Harry Potter? Nowhere near as amusing as you might think. He seemed somewhat interested, the horcruxes amused him, and he asked me about them multiple times. Eventually he scooted closer and put the book down. He read the ending, the final battle. That was it. Clearly there was some irony to that, which he found amusing somehow. He took a closer look at me this time, and gave me a pointed stare. I shrugged. I heard the first notes of my favorite song, and hastily broke the silence with my own singing once again. He continued looking at my room, throwing an occasional taunt, or question at me about this poster, or that book. Eventually he grew bored of that, as I had minutes ago. I had grabbed my sketchbook while he was reading, and he was just now beginning to feel some interest in what I had penciled into the starchy paper. It was a melancholy scene of a small childish elf looking out of a window, with streams of moisture on her pale, rosy cheeks. Her long blue dress trailed and tapered to the cold, unforgiving floor, as the lightening struck the ground beneath the glass panel she was currently inhabiting. Her long hair fell strait, yet billowed out behind her as though the gentle fingers of some lost lover come back as an angel were there attempting to comfort her by stroking the silky locks. Her head was on her hand, as she stared out at the world outside of that window, curled up catlike on the sill. The dark mahogany blended with the rich blue and purples of the darkness of her surrounding environment. He looked at me, then, as he had a few times already. Then he broke the drawn out silence that had coated the room.

"Melancholy is too easy a trap to become ensnared with, dovahkiin. Take care it doesn't destroy your life before I get along to that." His tone was confusing, he wanted to disguise the obvious caring in his eyes, yet his body language had grown intimidating, almost aggressive.

"The way I see things right now, I am likely screwed either way. From here on out I guess we will have to just play to our own tunes, and should the weight of yours drag me to you, then that will happen. My emotions are my own, and I can choose which ones I will let rule over my life: if depression is the dominant, then so be it." I wasn't sure if he found that funny, or aggravating as his expression showed evidence of both.

The rest of the day was spent that way, listening to music while he intruded in my business like it was not even a deal for him. He would ask occasional questions, or make jibes about one thing or another; other than that most of the day was spent in silence. The rest of the week was mostly the same, with one very odd exception. The day before school started, I fell asleep while talking to him. The weirdest part was me waking up in the morning to find my head in his lap, while he stroked my hair calmly. I didn't hesitate to jump out of the bed and attempt to take a swing at him (which failed for more than a few reasons). He caught my hand mid swing, and twisted my arm back, which elicited a small shriek from my lips. Then he proceeded, nonchalant as ever, to point at the Voldemort alarm clock on my nightstand. I blanched, then rushed to get ready. 6:30 , the numbers flashed mockingly at me. This day had already gotten off to a bad start, and I shivered in dreadful anticipation of what it might entail. The whole way to school he sat there looking at me then glaring at the road, then looking back at me. If that wasn't enough of a sign, maybe the possessive grip on my arm as we walked into first period should have alerted me that something was wrong. As we walked into the classroom something caught my eye. A couple of blondes looked at us, one a girl with a calculating yet sorrowful face; the other, a male, seemed pained. I felt Alduin's muscles tense as he locked eyes with him. I knew those eyes, and the girls face was not one to be easily mistaken. I put the pieces together in my mind as he bristled and seethed, maintaining a bruising vice on my shoulder all the while. The realization caused me to flinch slightly, as the two sitting there finally registered to their respective names. I was looking directly at Parthurnax and Gormlaith. If I wasn't shocked then, what happened next was even more odd. A voice called over in our direction, offering the spot next to it on the risers. When I looked, I saw a tall red-haired boy with a single stripe of pale blue in his bangs. His gold eyes had a sarcastic fierceness to them, and he appeared (for lack of a better word), head strong. And thus, first period choir was overtaken by my favorite videogame, with me as the central character. Just speak of awkward… I fell right into his arms as gloating red eyes hovered over me, as well as another pair. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was his voice…

"Drem yol lok, Odahviing…"


End file.
